Chasing Souls
by Who Gives A Care
Summary: When I applied to the DWMA, I had one thought running through my mind…. What was going to be my new name? Well, that and becoming a death scythe, but the name thing was a tad more immediate. [OC-centric] [Reincarnation] [Manga-verse]
1. Break The Bylaws

"What." my older brother stared at me. "What do you mean you can't apply as a meister."

"I'm-"

"You spent all this time working towards it. You went to so many martial arts classes, we got you a membership for the local club and not to mention the gym and..."

"Wait!" I interrupted "let's not get all drama all over me, that stuff's hard to wash off. I can't be a meister because it ends up I'm a weapon."

My brother stared at me. Guess he was slow on the uptake. Though it was more of a 'what the fuck are you talking about' stare than the previous 'what the fuck are you doing' stare. Not sure if that counts as an improvement. Lets say it is.

"I lost my hand this morning." I looked at my right hand, raising it at him. "It got better, though. So don't worry."

"What."

"It's like-" I waved my hand around "some crazy razor wire, really kickass and aww shiiittteeee…" I watched as my right hand unwound into wire, pooling on the floor. "I'm not too sure how to fix this, honestly."

"Concentrate?" my brother suggested. "You said it did… This…. Before, how'd you fix it?"

"I dunno how I fixed it, bit I took a while. Can you get me a bag for it?" I picked up my former hand. "Also is this a valid excuse not to do homework?"

"It's middle school. How much homework do you even have?" my brother went to get me a bag with minimal staring.

"Then how about skipping? And I actually don't have any." I called to him. "Except for math, I always have math work but never do it. Because it's fucking dumb."

"Why not just do it if it's not that hard? It'd help."

"It's eight grade, I think you'd need to try to fail. I'll study at the DWMA though. That's actually important." I played with my hand wire.

"Here's a bag." my brother tossed it to me. And by me I mean my face. So I ducked and it flew over my head.

Like most of his jokes. But that's because they're bad and make no sense. Like that throw. It was a bad throw and he should feel bad.

"Nice throw." I voiced my thoughts, walking over to where it had landed.

"So.. You turn into…" My brother started snapping photos of my wire hand with his phone.

"Wire, I guess." I shrugged, loading my hand into the bag. "Took me a while to turn back the first time, but I did find out it's crazy sharp while I was totally not messing with it. Also no posting those online."

"That doesn't really sound like a demon weapon."

"Hey," I shrugged, "It's like that razor wire from that ninja show."

"What was it called?"

"Ninja wire, I think. Because it was a ninja show."

"I meant the show."

"I dunno." I shrugged, looking at my hand wire in the bag. "I think some guy also used it to kill vampire. Or was it werewolves?"

"What kind of show has ninja vampire slayers who use wire?"

"No, it was two shows. A ninja one and one where a guy used it to kill vampires and werewolves."

Shaking his head my brother went to the fridge. "I need a beer."

"I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did. Anyways, I'm going to head to the park to see what I can do."

"Please don't."

"Love ya too, bro." I waved.

"I don't know if this is better or worse than studying for the exam…" He mumbled as I opened the front door.

With a smile I closed the door. It was a good day. So far. Looking down I gasped.

"Hand is back to being fully operational! Now to fuck it up again for ' _training'_!" I mentally upgraded that day from good day to great day.

* * *

"I was never here." I whispered to myself, slowly backing away. I knew my wire was sharp but… When going full blast at something? Wow.

"RIP in pieces tree." It wasn't a big tree by any means, but it also wasn't a small tree. Now it was firewood. Too bad open fires are illegal here. I mean, I could risk it, but I did get into shit for having one to roast marshmallows a while back…

"Well, I am going to train somewhere else." I willed my hand back into hand-form, speaking slowly.. "I wonder what kinda hoodlum would kill this poor tree."

Looking around again to confirm there was nobody else around, I sprinted away.

* * *

"And now class, we're going to have a homework check." My math teacher started wiping off the board.

Silently swearing under my breath I pulled out last week's in class work. Considering my situation, I didn't need to do homework. But the fact I was getting a 15% in homework checks was pulling my mark down. The times I did get marks is when the teacher just thought that the random piece of paper on my desk was the homework.

"Oh yeah." Nicole turned to me, "did you hear, a bunch of the memorial trees in the park got vandalized last night! It's really horrible..."

"Oh. No. That is very bad." I rearranged random papers in my bag as to not have to look up. Goddamnit Nicole, why must we know each other and why must you be the police chief's daughter? It doesn't work out well with me breaking bylaws every so often... Not that she knows, thankfully.

She wasn't bad, per say, just that I was a hoodlum and she... Not. We were both on track, her because she's preppy, me because I plan to go to the DWMA.

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure they were planted for the people who died in the fire a few years ago… I was thinking about a fundraiser so new ones could be planted, what do you think?"

"Wow Nicole, that's awesome, I don't know how much I could help out but I'd totally donate and spread the word." Holy shit. Why did those trees not have plaques or something? How was I supposed to know I was vandalizing dead people trees?

"Oh yeah, you're going to enroll in the DWMA right? I guess application are going out soon… Good luck on it!"

Stop being so fucking nice Nicole. It makes me feel guilty. Putting on a fake smile I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm really excited!"

The second I enter DWMA I'm changing my name. Because I'm allowed to do that. Try to track me down then, Nicole. Seriously, I made an account for social media and next thing I know the whole track team is friends with me on it. Out of pity or actually liking me I wasn't sure. Meh, not like it matters. As for finding me...Magic I say. Magic. Not witch magic though, that's another basket of batshit.

Leaning back in my seat I yawned. Going through middle school, again wasn't exactly fun, but the fact that I could just goof off and more importantly, I was going to a magic battle school more than made up for it.

Yeah, I did add an 'again' in there. I haven't found anything about reincarnation on the internet, well, excluding the crazies and conspiracy sites.

Reincarnation was weird. Being reincarnated into another life was weirder. I lost… A lot of my 'old' memories. So I get mostly instinct, some info dumps and the like. Very, very useful though.

I'm also about 76% sure my older brother in this life has also been reincarnated. It wouldn't surprise me either way, honestly.

Maybe there was more people who had been reincarnated, with only getting glimpses of old memories. Maybe not.

I died young in my past life, and death incarnate did live in Nevada. Not to mention the possible future zombie. So I guess anything is possible…

Everything took some getting used to. And by some I mean a lot. But I could manage. I always did.

* * *

If I had to pinpoint a moment, It was then I decided to become a death scythe. Gone was my dream of being the best meister, and in it's place was the idea of being a death scythe, firmly rooted in my mind.

Well, that along with whether or not they allowed campfires in Death City.

* * *

A/N So, first chapter is done. I'm going to try to make it a mix between some off beat humour/on beat humour and later on I plan for action. The ninja show and werewolf/vampire shows mentioned are Naruto and Hellsing respectively.

I made some cookies and they're really tasty, but they make me sick when I eat them. But they're really tasty so I can't stop eating them. I don't feel well. I think I'm going to vomit.


	2. Break The Fourth Wall

A/N, Man, FF.N formatting messed with my gag! Anything that was underlined originally had a strike through.

* * *

It was dark. I was in a small room, so small I couldn't even stand up. Covering me were bugs, maggots, flies crickets, they-

"Beep, beep, beep."

I slammed my alarm clock off, shifting around in my bed.

"Well." I grumbled blinking, swinging my legs over the side of my bed. "That was certainly a dream."

Stretching, I stood up and began getting ready for the day.

"Uggghhh… It's Friday… And I don't have anything important… I could go to school and waste a day… Or…." I scratched my head. If I can wanted to get into the NOT class I'd need to polish up my weapon form.

So, school, or be a magic weapon. What a hard decision.

I snorted at my thoughts. Yeah, what a head scratcher.

Getting changed, I went downstairs, following the smell of delicious breakfast.

"You going to the gym after school?" my brother looked up from the eggs and bacon he'd been cooking.

"Yeah, though I'll probably cut it short." I did want to practice weapon form but… It was leg day. The memes tell me to never skip leg day.

And It was habit.

Getting out two sets of plates and utensils, I set them on the table before checking on my brother.

"Whatcha making for me?'

"A chair."

"Delicious."

Finishing up cooking the food, we sat at the table and ate in silence.

"How would someone wield sharp wire as a weapon?"

"In the shows I'm pretty sure it was just rule of cool."

"I meant for you trying to find a meister."

"Oh… I dunno, gloves?"

"Wouldn't you just cut through gloves? I mean, you did manage to chop up the-"

"Never speak of that. It never happened."

"My point still stands."

"I dunno. It'll work out. Probably." I frowned to myself eating my eggs. How did one wield razor string? All examples I had were in manga and anime, and I wasn't in either of those.

 _Though if I had to choose a media, I'd say I would be in a badly written fan fiction. However, if that's true, I should be absurdly competent for no reason._

"Well." I finished up my eggs. "I'll head off now."

"Forgetting something?" my brother called.

"Eh?" I didn't need anything to practice… Oh. "Yeah, my bag." didn't tell him about my plans.

"You really need to stop doing that." my brother shook his head. "How many times has it been?"

"Holy shit I've only done it like…." I trailed off starting to count how many times. Huh. It had been a lot….

"Jeez…" he shook his head. "Just don't be late for your bus."

"Yeah, yeah." I called, waving him off. "I have my bag so I'll be off."

Walking right past my the city buss I was supposed to be on, I continued down to a local creek. There wasn't any special memorial trees here. Probably.

Sitting down on a broken tree I closed my eyes and focused on my surroundings.

Close by, water babbled in the stream, overflowing from lasts nights rain, rushing over stones and fallen branches. Overhead leaves shook, rustling in the morning breeze and dripping small water droplets, giving the feeling of a light shower. All in all, a quiet day.

* * *

"Tree… Why do you do this?" I whispered, staring at the fallen tree. _It's like I can't go a single chapter without killing an innocent tree. Is this going to be a running gag? And by chapter I mean day. C'mon Author, get the fourth wall back up before the audience notices. See they're already being all-_

It's like I can't go a single day without killing a tree.

 _"_ _Wait…" I frowned. "I feel like I'm missing something… Something I could use to metagame…_

"Well, I better leave." I stared at the tree. I guess I was really good at cutting stuff up. It was a fairly large and sturdy tree, but me cutting into it as far as I did…

Running off again I decided to spend the rest of my day in less…. Violent activities. Like meditating.

 _Maybe I could meditate about those weird memory lapses, where It's like some omnipotent writer of fate was blanking out my memories if I tried to touch the fourth wall._

Maybe I could meditate on control, so I don't go all crazy murder-wire at the DWMA. Mentally groaning I slowed up to a walk. Meditating was not my favourite thing, way too easy to get distracted and lose time.

Alas, it had to be done. As to where… Bro would be a university, and my parents were pretty much nonentities at this point, so home could work. No distractions. Well, less distractions. Stretching my arms I rolled them back walking at a sedated pace to my apartment..

Now all I had to do was get the key from my backpack and open the door. The key that was in my backpack. That I forgot in the forest.

"Fuck."

Looking around I groaned. I could go all the way back and get my bag… Or I could go through the window…

I could make it.

Standing on the railing of my house, I leapt to the closest windowsill. Too bad it had rained that night. Slipping, I willed my hand closest to the railing into wire, winding it around.

I would then like to say I pulled out some crazy ninja moves and got into the house no sweat. I would like to.

Sucks that I didn't. Do that. It was more slowly get my other hand on the railing, do a pull up and get my feet there too. Then I stood up. So it was good. Ish. Then I slowly edged over to the window and awkwardly rolled through it.

Then I knocked over a table. So. Gracefull. Usually I was a lot better than that. Promise. _I wouldn't lie to strangers reading my life story that just happened to be a Fan Fiction. I also promise this fourth wall gag will just be one chapter._

Groaning, I repositioned the table, and headed to my room. I rather enjoyed how my room was. Random papers stacked around and exercise equipment.

Sure it looked messy, but I knew where everything was. Usually, at least.

Sighing, I sat down on a yoga mat and closed my eyes.

Then the door opened and someone walked in.

 _"_ _Author hates me. And trees."_


	3. Consequences For Breaking The Things

'Who was in my apartment?' I racked my brain. 'Bro's in school school. My parents? Pssshhhh. Good one me, parents being home…. Then, maybe a robber?'

I frowned, biting my lip. 'it seems unlikely… We don't even have anything to really steal... Not that they'd know that.'

Getting up from my bed I moved over to my door, ignoring the random stacks including what seemed to be the weights I thought I'd lost.

Opening the door silently I edged out of my room into the hall. Sticking to the wall I stopped when I got near the entry hall. Regulating my breathing I crouched at the corner leading to the door. If the intruder wanted to get farther into the house, he'd have to walk past that junction, a perfect place to strike the intruder.

Not going to meet the thief head on did peeve me, but I could deal. Especially if he had a weapon. At that thought I mentally cursed at myself, I could've use weights from my room as bludgeons!

Shaking my head I waited, step by step the intruder grew closer, until I could see the outline of his shadow.

Bracing myself, I tensed up until the outline of his pant leg was in sight. Then I struck.

Like a viper, I lunged out, outstretching one leg kicking his feet midstep, causing him to topple over. Retracting my leg as to not get it stuck under him, I sidestepped him, before kneeling on twisting one arm behind his back.

Then I realized who it was.

"Holy shit bro I'm so sorry I thought you were a robberorsomeshitsoithoughttotryto-" I rambled, untwisting his arm.

He responded something muffled, which is when I realized I was still kneeling on his back, preventing him from getting up.

"Ah fuck, sorry sorry!" I backed off, offering a hand to help him get up.

"Ah- nose is." And I've given him a bloody nose. Shit.

"I'll get a tissue! I don't know if you're supposed to tilt your head up or down butone'sreallybadforyou." I rushed into the kitchen, grabbing several napkins. "Hey, do you want some ice? I can get some ice!"

Rushing back to the the entryway with an ice tray in one hand and napkins in the other I knelt down beside my brother.

"So are you alright?" I passed him a napkin, much calmer.

"What are you even doing home?" he asked, looking up at me in confusion.

"I could ask the same to you…" I turned my head away slightly.

"It's reading week, I just went in for a bit."

"Ah… Cool…. Your bleeding is slowing down." I noted.

"Why are you home?"

"Oh, c'mon, I found out I have magic weapon powers and you expect me to not take the Friday off?"

"I expected you to go to school and behave so I sign your registration forms."

"Hey, I'm a weapon so I have to go!"

"You need permission for the EAT stream."

"Do you think that'd stop me?" I challenged, before turning away blushing slightly. "I mean, I'm sorry and all about… This, but I'm not just going to give up."

Just for a moment I saw a flicker of a genuine smile. Then he went to stern scolding face again. We both know he loves me.

"Really." he sighed. "Should've thought as much. Anything else I should know about.

At that I frowned, there was the whole 'I hate trees' thing, but he didn't need to know, did he?

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Uhhh." I turned to my brother. "What do you?"

"Get the door." he stood up. "I need to wash my face."

Cringing slightly at his comment, I turned and opened the door.

Then I blanched. It was Nicole's dad. The police chief. Holding my bag. The one I'd forgot at the brook. Where I cut down a tree. Very much illegally.

Ah shit.

* * *

"Uhhhh…."

"Really though, what did those trees ever do to you!?" My brother demanded.

"It was an accident….." I shrugged.

"Really, first face breaking, now this!? You want to become a hero but you're acting like a thug!"

"I'm sorry! Okay! I know it must be tough, what in school and working, and I haven't been helping but I promise I'll help. At the DWMA kids get stipends and can get jobs. I'll pay the fi rd for the trees and I'll continue sending money after-'

"Just… Give a moment." my brother shook his head. "I need to think about this."

"Yeah…" I shrugged. "Sure."

Walking back to my room, I rolled my shoulder and exhaled.

It was as fine. It'd work out. I'd figure it out.

Slowly opening my door I stepped in, took another deep breath, shut my door and closed my eyes.

"Fucking shit…" I hissed, opening my eyes.

Then I promptly kicked my science binder in two.

I cleared some space in my room, mostly by kicking papers and forty clothes out of the way. Once I had some room I started doing some bicep curls.

Exercising was a pretty good way to release anger and stress.

A lot better than killing trees, at least.

* * *

"Hey…" I peered around the corner into the kitchen. It'd been a day sence the whole breaking faces and trees incidents, but things…. Weren't the best.

"Want me to make dinner?" I asked. Bro was doing taxes at the table.

"I'm not hungry."

"Mmm Kay. I'll just make something for myself then?" I shrugged, walking over to the stove.

"... I've got them."

"Huh?" I turned around.

"Your registration forms."

"Oh swe-" I cut off. "Bro… You okay."

He almost never showed much emotion other than the usual 'I'm really irritated but I'll death with it' face. Then, though… He wasn't crying, per se, but pretty close.

"Shit, bro, are you okay?"

"Yeah… I;m just stressed and…"

"Don't lie to me, something's bothering you." I frowned, using my best stern and disapproving voice. Which was shit.

"I am stressed." He gave a weak smile. "It's just school, work, you're leaving and…" he forced a smile.

"Hey…. Don't worry about that kind of stuff… Once I'm gone, you go get a girlfriend and you guys can have the whole place to yourselves." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Tch, get your head out of the gutter." He chuckled.

"Hey! I was just suggesting that you guys play tag or some participate other shenanigan. I have no clue what you're thinking of." I shrugged, grinning.

* * *

Huh, so at the moment of submitting this the last chapter has a grand total of three views. Me and two others, I'm assuming. Meh, could be worse.

A note about the timeline, I'm thinking this si around the start of the NOT!/pre NOT!. If you aren't familiar with not think of it around a year or so pre-manga start.


	4. Please Don't Break The Plane

Leaning back in my plane seat I smiled. I was all cleared to go to the DWMA, with my forms allowing me to try out for the EAT stream. Everything was working out. Just the plane ride then I was at Death City.

Just one plane ride. It's not like I hate plane rides, I just don't really enjoy them. At least that time I wasn't sitting by anyone too… Notable.

Getting a notebook out of my carry on I started letting the plot flow. As in, my plotting, and ideas. The fourth wall thing was chapter two's schtick.  
Getting out my notebook, I started planning. Due to my, unique circumstance, I had some foreknowledge. However, it was blotchy at best, and the farther into the future the worse it got, not to mention any possible errors.

I only had two things written down in my book. A 'SS' written at the top of the first page, and a 'IKR' below it. Respectively, they meant 'Stop Scorpion' as referencing to the scorpion witch who attacks Death City in NOT!. From what I remembered, she was a minion dependent overlord. Also that she was a total pushover, as in, defeated by a few NOT students.

It's be nigh impossible to track her, what with soul protect shenanigans but tracking the NOT student whom she abducted… I could manage that.

I did have some soul perception, but frankly it wasn't useful all that often, especially the level that it was at. While I could try to improve it, due to my lack of affinity in it wouldn't yield any results, much to my ire.

The second was 'Intercept Kinishin Revival' with the idea being fairly obvious from the name. The idea in abstract is for my person and select others to be outside the party when the attack commences, and intervene.

In the manga, the Kinishin revival almost failed, so if there could be a few more people to help… Yeah, it could be stopped.

Neither plans were detailed, but considering any plans I could make would probably go off the rails soon after conception, detailed ones would be a waste of time.

Until I reached Death City though, relaxing would be fine. Smiling, I fished out my headphones from my bag. Everything was good.

* * *

"Fucking bullshit." I growled. Someone stole my goddamn luggage. Seriously, I need that stuff. Sighing, I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text message to my brother.

At least most things of value were in my carry on, so I was mostly missing all my clothing and sentimental items. I liked that stuff.

'Ahh, whatever.' I shrugged to myself. Nothing I could do, and with no reason to stop by the dorm I would be staying at- what with my luggage being jacked and all. Heading to the DWMA was probably the best option.

Several minutes later, I was looking up at the DWMA "That's a lot of stairs." They didn't exaggerate. It was a lot of stairs.

I started hopping up them quickly, zoning out as I let my body fall into the repetitive motions. Hopefully once I got my registration finished, the uniform I ordered would come in… Ugh, who steals airport luggage anyways?

I'd also need a new charger for my phone…. Reaching the last step I tripped. Partly from me not realizing the stairs were done, partly because I had another realization. I'd need several new sets of pyjamas, among other clothes.

'Wasn't I supposed to give a lot of my stipend to bro…" I grimaced. It was almost like some all controlling force spent time about how to fuck me up….

Entering the entryway I examined the architecture. I didn't know even the least about architecture, but it looked pretty cool. Then again I'm not sure if the person who made the building cares about architecture, what with the floating balls, ever burning candles and such.

The entryway was nice, though. an open air feel, with several weapon and meister pairs milling around.

Walking to the reception desk I fished out my registration forms.

"Hello?" I peered around, not seeing anyone sitting there.

"Oh, one second!" a voice called back. Within a few moments a younger latino lady emerged from a back room.

"Hello! How can I help you?" she smiled.

"I'm here to pick up my student card and stuff." I passed over my forms.

"Not a problem." she smiled at me. "So, are you excited to start?"

"Yeah." I gave a grin. "Though I am kinda worried how I'll work out with a meister." A bunch of razor wire wasn't exactly a conventional weapon.

Unfortunately, misunderstanding my worries, the receptionists smirk just grew wider. "Oh don't worry, you're a pretty boy so I'm sure the girls will be swarming to you."

Then she looked at my document.

"Oh- I'm sorry-"

"It's fine." I crossed my arms, looking away. So what if I wasn't particularly feminine? I wasn't masculine either. I just happened to have some short hair. And Yeah, so, my chest wasn't that big, but at 13 nobodies was. Anyways, if I had a large bust it'd just get in the way. It's stupid that people thought it meant anything! It'd grow. I was growing.

It's all stupid anyways…

"Here's your student card- your uniforms should be at the girls dorm already. Would you like to register as a different name?" She gave a slightly apologetic smile. "Also, your first day will be three days from now."

"Ah, yeah, I would. one more thing, someone stole all my luggage at the airport. I'm not too sure what to do."

"Oh, well, there is something for that!" She nodded. "One second.."

* * *

Flopping into my bed I sighed. It'd been a long day… At least things had been sorted out. Due to my bags being jacked, I'd got a smallish stipend to buy some new clothes.

That, however would be tomorrow's adventure. Currently I'm busy dying if heat. Ugh, I already miss the chilly Canadian climate.

Taking my student card out if my pocket I frowned. I totally didn't look like a boy.

Twirling g it in my fingers I looked at my new name. Bia Winters. Bia was shamelessly stolen from Greek mythology. Bia, the Greek deity representing force and pure energy. Well those and violence, but let's not focus on that. Winters was simply my last name, that I decided to keep.

I really hope I don't regret this when I get older.


	5. Break The Ice

A/N This chapter feels kinda dry to me. Well, it's mostly introducing people, action should be next chapter.

* * *

Sitting in the meeting room for new EAT student my eyes widened as I saw a familiar sight.

Black*Star, in his full bragging glory. While from what I remember of the series my impression of him went from 'Ah shit, Black*Star again' to 'Ohhhh sheit, based Black*Star is here'.

It also gave me a good sense if the timeline, so that was nice.

Looking around for other members of the main cast I scratched my chin. There was a lot of students. I guess there was more than one EAT class.

Then again, the form said allowed to try out for EAT... Ahhhh, maybe a test or something? That'd suck.

At least I wouldn't be mistaken for a boy. My uniform was pretty much sweatpants and a tank top with the DWMA's logo and a skull shaped hairclip.

"Hello, can I get everyone's attention please?" I examined the speaker. Pretty sure that's Nygus, I tilted my head.

"It's a pleasure to be with all of you today. However, as some of you may know, not everyone will be allowed to enter the E.A.T class. To see who will be accepted, and who will be dropped down into the N.O.T stream there will be a few simple tests. Do not be discouraged if you don't make it into the E.A.T stream, as you can reapply next year. Now, may I get all technicians to follow me out onto the right field? All weapons will be tested here by my colleague Sid."

Watching the meisters file out of the room I gave a slight sigh. A test already… It'd probably just be simple, like a physical things for meisters and a shape changing one for weapons, but still, it's annoying.

There was around 100ish weapons left in the room, I estimated. Wandering around I looked for anyone of the main cast. Biting the interior of my cheek I frowned. I didn't think there was that many people in E.A.T, so a lot of students must be cut…

Such a pain that I didn't get too much time to practice with being a weapon.

Turning my attention back to the front I shrugged, it seemed like there was more than just Sid testing us, and we were split into groups by last name.

Wandering over to the V-Z's I took my place in line, hoping it wouldn't take too long.

* * *

Huh… That took no time at all. It was pretty simple actually. Show your I.D, show your transformation, and boom. That's it.

Toying with my new ID- this one marking me as a verified E.A.T student, I walked around the room where the weapons who passed were sent. The testing was still in process, and they'd be some announcement when it was done, I'd been told.

Walking over to a random weapon I smiled.

"Hey, my name's Bia."

"Oh, hello My name's Amelia, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled back. She was around my age and height, with an unsure expression all across her face.

"I like your headscarf. Very colorful." I gestured to it.

"Thank you." she gave a slight nod. "I like your hairpin."

"Yeah, I just got it a few days ago. So, what's your weapon form, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm a scimitar. My family was quite surprised when it was first displayed."

"Oh that's cool. I turn into a bunch of razor wire. I dunno how people wield razor wire, but here's to hoping someone here has a clue."  
Amelia gave a slight smile, and we continued talking for a while. She was from France, and apparently loved sewing and fencing.

From what I could remember in my old world, I didn't think there was a universal language. It always seemed odd, that a world could function together without being able to understand everyone else.

Then again, the only reason we had one is because Lord Death thought it would be better if there was a universal second language, and proceed to make one. No arguing about what language would be used as a universal one, all nice and simple.

Within ten minutes, the rest of the weapons who passed had entered the room. There was then a speech about how we should be proud and uphold expectations, etcetera etcetera. What really caught my attention though, was the mention that the DWMA was holding a party for the new E.A.T students later that day.

Turning to Amelia I smiled. " . You excited?"

"Oh, yes. It'll be good to get acquainted other people."

"Like some guys?" I smiled, wiggling my eyebrows. I don't remember if I had a boyfriend in my past life. Hell, I don't remember if I was even a girl in my past life.

Ew.

Moving on.

"Oh no." she gave out a small laugh. "No boyfriends. I don't believe my family would be pleased if I did acquire one."

"Aww." I gave a fake pout, before wiping it off my face. "Well, I'm still hyped."

"Oh yes." Kate nodded. "Well, I do think it's time for me to head back to my residence now. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Ya, same to you!"

Wandering back to my dorm I looked at several of the shops lining the streets. Death city was very multicultural, what with students coming from all over the world. That meant great foreign clothes, food, and other things.

Goddamn did I hate that I had to give so much of my stipend to my bro. Not that was bitter, he deserved that money, and not just for paying off the fines. For everything.

I just really liked some of the tops that were for sale. And the food. Everything smelt amazing there.

It also sucked that I couldn't buy nice party clothes.

* * *

Holy shit did the DWMA know how to throw a party. When agreeing to go into E.A.T, you also agreed that some of your stipend would to to E.A.T functions.

At first I had no idea what that meant.

Then I realized it was saying that they were using some of our allowance to throw us a dance. I don't think anyone could really complain. It was an awesome party.

It wasn't really a dance, thought there was dancing. What they'd done is get a lot of board games, put on some music and hand out some snacks, there was several other things too, but honestly I wasn't too interested in them.

It was clever, in a way. with a bunch of options, you could go to one you liked, meet like minded people, and when they got mixed up go meet others. It was good for finding a partner you could resonate with.

I decided to go right to the card games. Wandering around table to table I looked for one I that was finishing up a game.

"Sup! My name's Bia, I'm a weapon, you guys got room for one more?"

"Yeah sure." The guy who was dealing smiled. "Just take a seat between Alice and Hex." he pointed to a girl with extremely pale skin and boy with a dark complexion. Both of them looked up at me then away.

"Cool. What are we playing?"

"President. My name's Sam by the way. I'm a technician"

"I'm Arc. Weapon extraordinaire" A red haired boy lazily introduced himself.

"My name is Hiro! I'm proud to be a meister!" The last guy introduced himself. If you looked up bishounen in the dictionary you'd find him name in it. I could practically see the sparkle effects coming off from him.

Picking up my cards and organizing I smiled. "So, who's starting?"

Within a few minutes two things were painfully clear.

Alice was either cheating her skinny ass off, or was blessed by lady luck herself. And that Hiro was the worst player ever. At first I thought he was trying to be bad, as a joke or something. My second thought was that he must be athletic as hell.

"Hiro. You can't put down your five right now." Sam looked down at Hiro in disappointment. "Seven is larger than five so it doesn't work."

"Ah! Of course!" Hiro nodded, smiling to himself.

Alice had already finished her hand, and was observing everyone else. I don't know how she did it. Arc, was snorting at Hiro's display of.. I don't even know.

Hex was just staring at his cards. He was a pretty stoic guy, from what I could tell.

Within a few games I got up, stretching. Alice had won again- big surprise. Hiro lost. Again. Hex just seemed to have the worst luck, usually coming out second last. Me, Arc and Sam were a mix up for the other spots spots.

"Well, If you guys don't mind I think I'll check out another place."

"Okay, have fun." Sam smiled.

Alice simply looked at me curiously and Hex didn't look up at all.

"Later." Arc gave a lazy salute as I walked off.

As I was looking around the dance floor I felt a tap on my back.

"Bia!" Amelia grinned.

Honestly she looked good. She had a long sleeved black dress that stopped at her knees, and leggings under that and another colorful hijab on. What really caught my attention though, was the guy who was beside her.

"Hey, what happened to no boyfriends?"

"Oh, this is my new friend Jay. He's a meister." she gestured to Jay. "Jay, this is my friend Bia."

Eventually we got caught up into a conversation about the local boutiques. Jay apparently knew a lot about fashion. Like, a lot.

* * *

Stepping inside the DWMA I sighed. Testing day. An evaluation of everyone's abilities, and a chance to get some solid numbers down.

While it would be nice to find out how well I was doing, it was also a pain having to get tested, and having to wait.

Walking over to Arc and Alice I strode over to them. I hadn't known that Alice was a weapon, though it made more sense than meister, with how small she was.

"How you guys doing?"

Alice gave a small shrug, while Arc gave a slightly larger shrug.

"Hey, Arc. You came from the NOT stream right?" Being in E.A.T only gave the soul studies and time for assignments, so a single EAT class could vary from having ages of 13- someone who just entered the academy, upwards to those who are close to graduating

"Mmm, yeah, last year I was in the NOT class."

"So, do you know what the test is going to be like?"

"Ehh.. I think it's just a physical for everyone, checking for any other abilities and a weapon transformation for us at the end." he scratched his neck. "Something like that."

"That'll take a while then."

"Meh."


End file.
